(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for preventing a logical volume being doubly allocated in a storage device, when accessing it from the server in the storage system that plural servers share.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Recently, the SAN (Storage Area Network) system by which plural hosts share one or plural storage devices via a network is actively used instead of making the host computer such as server connect directly the storage device.
In the SAN environment where at least one or more storage systems are shared with plural servers, to prevent data destruction by a wrong access and an unjustified access, a variety of access limitation method is proposed (for example, I. Igarashi, “Storage Management Solution in the SAN Environment”, FUJITSU, Vol. 52, No. 2, p 118-122, 2001).
In a conventional method for preventing double allocation, an operator is previously setting an accessible logical volume from the server. In that case, it is necessary to secure a logical volume of the storage device for the server to access the shared storage device when the data stored in the storage device was changed in the transaction processing system, and so as not to cause the data destruction etc.
The setting of the logical volume is performed by the operator. The operator sets the zone as logical storage areas in a physical storage device and allocates the logical volume to relate ID of the server (identifier) with the zone. Accordingly, only the server which the operator correctly set can access to the logical volume.
However, the above-mentioned setting work for allocating the zone to the logical volume is very complex for the operator, and there are a lot of cases that the operator mistakes the set up of the logical volume.
Therefore, in the present invention, to solve the above-mentioned problem, the system checks whether the same one logical volume is registered over plural logical storage areas (it is called the zone) or not, generates another temporary logical volume when there was a double allocation as a result, and allocates it to the target zone.